dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Generation
Blood Generation was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, it was founded on January 14, 2005. History On January 14, 2005, CIMA and Don Fujii announced the disbanding of the temporary unit Waku Waku Fuji Land to form a new unit based off athletic fitness and clean faces, kicking out Stalker Ichikawa for being a weakling and Super Shisa for not wanting to remove his mask in the process. On the same day, Naruki Doi turned on Final M2K and joined the stable. On February 23, 2005 CIMA, Doi and Takagi became the provisional Open the Triangle Gate Champions before losing the right to become official champions 11 days later to Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito). On March 13, 2005, Doi defeated YOSSINO in the finals of a tournament to crown the first Open The Brave Gate Champion. On March 27, YOSSINO turned on K-ness and joined Blood Generation, changing to his real name Masato Yoshino. On June 22, 2005, Magnitude Kishiwada joined the stable, despite wearing a mask which CIMA excused. On July 3, 2005, CIMA, Doi and Fujii defeated Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. 6 days later, they lost the titles back to Do FIXER. 11 days later, CIMA, Kishiwada and Yoshino regained the Triangle Gate in 2 out of 3 falls match. On November 4, 2005, Kishiwada defeated Masaaki Mochizuki to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On April 12, 2006, Naoki Tanizaki joined the stable after turning on Do FIXER. On February 26, 2006 Kishiwada got injured and he had to take some time off, but he promised a friend would replace him for the time being, which on March 19, would be revealed to be Kishiwada's Osaka Pro Wrestling running buddy Gamma, which lead to tension between Gamma and CIMA, which would lead to CIMA kicking him out of the faction. On May 27, 2006, the Triangle Gate Championships would be vacated following Yoshino and Kishiwada defected to align with Gamma alongside Naruki Doi and the newly recruited Naoki Tanizaki. Doi and Gamma then defeated CIMA and Don Fujii on April 23 in a tag match, winning full rights to the Blood Generation name, but they immediately renounced the name, instead choosing to be known as the "Muscle Outlaw'z". CIMA immediately announced that Jack Evans would join the table. On May 10, 2006, Takagi went to an exurcusion to USA for a long period. On May 26, Matt Sydal and in July, Roderick Strong joined the stable. On July 12, 2006, CIMA and Evans with BxB Hulk defeated Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) in a tournament final to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championships. On September 30, 2006, They lost the titles back to Do FIXER. January 14th, 2007, CIMA & Fujii & Sydal lost to Final M2K (Mochizuki & Susumu & K-ness) in the final match for both units, who announced they'd both disband following the match. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) - Kishiwada **Open the Brave Gate Championship (2 times) - Doi (1) and Yoshino (1) **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Fujii with Masaaki Mochizuki **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) - Cima, Doi and Fujii (1) and Cima, Kishiwada and Yoshino (1) and Cima and Evans with BxB Hulk (1) **Provisional Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - Cima, Doi and Takagi Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units